Stolen
by shadeofsound23
Summary: Set during the flight from Ba Sing Se Sokka has to deal with a few facts and one big possibility. Suki has to deal with just one problem piled on many. OneShot, now extended on. SokkaSuki. ON HIATUS [apologies in advance]
1. Stolen

**So this is my first foray into the Avatar universe. I hope you enjoy reading it. It's right after the final chapter in the second book. I do support Sokka Suki, and I hope she turns up alright. Read, review, please and thank you -- all that jazz.**

**shadeofsound23**

We rode away on Appa with the two new companions that misfortune had placed with us, wondering if there would be a tomorrow. Katara was watching over Aang, relief etched all over her worried face at the discovery that he was still alive. She didn't, however, budge from his side, fearful that, without her, he might die again.

I take out my boomerang and turn it over and over in my hands, relearning all the nicks and curves of a weapon that I knew better than most parts of myself. I smiled; my faithful boomerang always came back, no matter what it would come back to. The smile didn't last long – we weren't going back to where we were thrown from. Ba Sing Se had been rotting from the inside out for too long anyway; all Azula did was give a push in the right direction and it was hers.

All Azula did… besides stealing Suki.

I quickly sheath my boomerang, not wanting to give the anger now coursing down my arms an easy outlet. I tell myself that it's not right to assume that of Suki, that she's more capable than that. Though what Katara hastily told me about Azula's charade was not comforting. About how she had tried to go to Suki for help, but only to find out that it Azula in Kyoshi armor.

_Suki's _armor.

Seething to myself, I can't describe how not knowing if Suki's okay is fueling a rage I never knew I had. It wasn't just depressing like when Yue died, when I couldn't protect someone who needed it. It wasn't someone giving up their life for a greater cause.

It's different now; something has been torn out of my being. Azula stole something precious from me, and I will get it back. I won't have it any other way. I know she's alright. She has to be alright.

I stop when it turns to begging that she'll be all right. I'm a warrior. I don't beg.

_Not even to my own doubts_.

Toph, holding my arm, turns her head towards me. I know she didn't do that to look at me; she's _already_ looking at me with her abilities.

"You know, Sokka, Appa can pretty much fly himself. You don't need to hold the reigns so tight."

Her frankness forces me back to focus, and I look down to see my fists clenched around the leather straps that tie to Appa. I forcefully remove the strips from my hands, earning a grateful grunt in appreciation from the bison. My fists immediately ball up again, and I can feel the tears building up around my eyes.

Dammit; I am more in control of myself than this.

I feel a head hit my shoulder. Toph holds my arm tighter. I look over to Toph and open my mouth.

"Toph…"

"Sokka, I know; I'm not trying to move in on anything or anyone." We were quiet for a long while.

Staring at anything I could to keep from breaking, I try asking her why but only a strangled choke escapes my throat. She holds my arm a little tighter and speaks with a little sadness in her voice.

"Sometimes people just need a stable place for awhile; where the rug won't get pulled out from under them, or the floor won't just crumble and give way. Of all of us, I'm pretty sure that I know the most about stable ground."

She smiles a little at me.

The tears welled at my eyes trickle down, burning angrily against my skin. My fists tremble as the knuckles turn white. The shaking increases, running the full course along my body, driving it to quake with anger, frustration, loss... I ease my head onto Toph's, trying to allow myself the stability she offered. The tears increase.

" 'Sides, I'm positive that Suki'll be okay. She's a tough girl, and she'll get out of whatever scrape she got into just fine." She moves her arms around me, as if she was afraid I would shake into pieces in her grasp. I try to not disappoint her, but it gets harder as more images of things that I never wanted to see pop into my head as my mind betrays me to fearful waking nightmares. They soon were associated with the face of Azula, and the cold lump in my stomach from just previous was quickly replaced with a burning flame. Combined with the fiery tears that were streaming down my face, my body felt like it was set ablaze, and there was nothing I could do with it. Shortly, as all fires that run out of fuel do, it died down, leaving me silently sobbing as Toph held me together.

"They stole her from me." I whispered between ragged breaths.

"We'll get her back, Sokka. I promise." Toph said quietly, hoping secretly that Suki was alright.


	2. Survival

**Hello again, it's shadeofsound23. I just couldn't leave well enough alone and had to add on this short chapter which will definitely be followed by more. Please tell me what you think! I'm still trying to work out the larger details of this story. **

**Read and Review Please and Thank You!**

**SoS23**

Suki opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that it hurt to open her eyes; it led her to wonder where she was and how she had gotten there.

The answers came back sooner than she would've liked. Flashes of lightning and fire tore to the surface of her memory, bringing with them the faces of her previous opponents: pink, black, and red...

Red. Adrenaline coursed fiercely through her body, sending her struggling to her feet. The surge quickly lost its potency and started to fade, allowing the dull ache and sharp pains to rise to the surface of her mind. Slumping back down, she tried to clear her blurring vision as she pieced together what had happened to her and her squad.

Another burst of adrenaline at the train of thought. Her squad mates; where were they? Did they succeed in giving Appa a chance to escape? Were they still alive? Loneliness crept into her emotions along with hints of panic. She forced herself to calm down. She was a warrior, after all, and they always stay clear-headed. Now if only she could clear her vision…

The blur that had started out in grays and whites had now evolved into blobs of color. She looked for the familiar green armor that was traditional for Kyoshi warrior garb. Her vision cleared much better, and she took another look around, and gasped. Her comrades were strewn around the trees, unconscious or dead she couldn't tell. She tried to get up to learn of their conditions, but the exertion sent waves of pain flowing through her body. She slumped back down onto a tree, and shakily put her hand to her forehead; the hand touched dry blood. Her thoughts went from her sisters in arms to a certain water tribe warrior.

_'I can't stay like this. I have to fight; I have to survive.' _

She tried to stand yet again, but only succeeded in a heavy upright lean against the tree she had been sitting against. Focusing her sight was problematic; her eyes would become fuzzy regularly, and they weren't showing any signs of improving. Gritting her teeth, she staggered as best she could to her nearest comrade, only to find that her nearest was not wearing any armor at all. Unable to ponder anything in her current state, she tried to ascertain her friend's condition, but found that the world had suddenly left her behind in its rotation. She staggered around, vision blurring and vomit threatening to erupt from her stomach. It succeeded, and she did her utmost to not puke on any of the fallen and succeeded. Unfortunately, the small victory did not last long, as a dark blur started moving towards her. She reacted as fast as she could and moved to strike, but her body faltered before she even reached her stance. She flopped down gracelessly, blurry vision still trained on the moving blob; her last thoughts before the darkness nibbling at her vision claimed her were of Sokka and the kiss they shared. She felt pangs of sadness that it would be their only moment together like that, and they would not be able to share more. A single tear line ran down her face; for her failures, for her sisters, and for Sokka.

_'I'm so sorry. I've failed you all... Sokka...'_


	3. Helpless

**Hello again my readers. It's been a little while, and I've been really busy with work and trying to earn a living, lol, but who isn't. Anyway, I'm happy to write another chapter in this story, and I hope you enjoy reading it (Side note – I'm having a hard time sticking to one perspective I think; is it bothering any of you/side note).**

_I was standing in a clearing, surrounded by Fire Nation soldiers. I felt a brush on my back, and turned to see Suki there, her back to me. She caught my eye, and a confident smirk blossomed on her face. We both turned back and faced our opponents. The blaze towering over the soldiers silhouetted the figures, giving them an imposing presence. A flash ran down my spine and I tighten my grip on my sword and boomerang. I hear a slight laugh come from behind me._

"_What's the matter Sokka? Nervous?" She teased._

"_You wish." I snorted, "I think you should concentrate on your side, Suki."_

"_Okay, Sokka, but are you sure you don't need help with your half?" I groaned at the lame joke, "I'll take that as a no."_

_Her voice gained an edge, "You ready Sokka?"_

"_Didn't even have to ask," I say._

_The battle unfolded as a gradual avalanche; a few/ footsteps, a dozen or more carefully shifted stances, furtive glances beneath white armor, and soon a couple soldiers became brave and took the first steps needed to bring the wave of adversaries crashing down on us._

_The first one to reach Suki and I was on my side, and I promptly rewarded his ill-gotten luck by bashing him on the helmet with my machete. Suki's first opponent was even less lucky, judging from the gonging sound her shield had just made. A more came, and I easily handled them; parry, strike, parry, block, slash… parry, parry, BONK! Now that was an amusing sound… I talk over the din of ringing helmets._

"_HOW ARE YOU DOING ON YOU END, SUKI?"_

_WHAP WHAP, WHAP, and an 'Oof!' later, a breathless soldier flew inches above my head. _

"_DOES THAT ANSWER YOUR QUESTION!"_

_I smirked. She was doing my sarcasm bit again, but I didn't mind. I couldn't contemplate for long, though, as these Fire Nation guys were pretty insistent on having my full attention. More came, and the fight turned into a blur of motion, filled with sword strikes, parries, dodges, clever moves, roundhouse kicks to the chest, etc… It became a game to us, and I could tell it was getting onto the soldiers nerves. Especially since we kept a running count…_

_PING! "12!" I shouted._

_WHAP WHAP GOOOONG! "14!" I heard her shout._

"_HEY HOW DID YOU GET MORE THAN ME?" I yelled as I pummeled a stumbling soldier with my pommel._

"_I GUESS YOU WERE JUST DISTRACTED BY MY CHARM!"_

_My answer comes with a successive clanging of the three helmets I hit in one strike, "16!" I shout, triumphant._

"_NOT FAIR!" I hear more fan strikes, "17!"_

_The battle goes one, and soon I see their numbers thin. The last I had were three who decided to rush me all at once. I threw my boomerang at the one in the middle and behind, scoring a knockout hit, and my boomerang continued on. I dealt with the closest first, kicking his legs out from under him and using the back of my machete on his falling abdomen, removing much needed air from his lungs. I clanked him into unconsciousness as the last one raised his weapon to attack right as my boomerang finished its return flight. _

_CLONK! THUD. Well, that was eventful..._

_I hear Suki still fighting on behind me, and it surprised me that it was rather far away; we must have drifted apart during the rumble. I turn around, a lighthearted comment on my lips…_

"_Hey Suki, quit lollygagging around. I'm already done with…"_

_I lose all words as I see the soldier plunge his spear into her stomach._

_I don't recall moving, but I'm right at her side in an instant. As I watch her blood leave her, I tremble with fear. My arms have picked her off the ground of their own volition, my hands move to caress her face of their own design; my mouth impulsively speaks soothing words of comfort to a great friend and more, who I do not wish to die. I see her mouth try to speak, but it can only voice my name. It sounds filled with accusations to me and it burns my ears – the name of the one that failed her._

_I look up to the triumphant soldier, drawn to stare by the evil sound of laughter. The soldier removes his helmet revealing the one inside to be all that I feared…_

Azula.

_My fear becomes doubled and leaves me motionless and dumb. She wordlessly drops both helmet and spear to raise her left hand. Sparks surround it, soon connecting into bright blue flame. An evil grin slithers across her mouth, and the inferno casts an eerie shadow over her face, causing her eyes to glitter maliciously._

_I could hear her cackling madly as the lightning connected with my flesh, and danced over my skin…_

I jerk awake in a cold sweat, my arms sticky and tangled with my legs in my sleeping bag. It was too real. I feel my heart thud against my chest, and the blood rushing through my ears. My breathing was out of control, and for awhile I lay awake, breathing heavily, staring at the empty sky. Not so empty, though, that the moon doesn't shine. It bathes me in light, and I feel shame because of it; I'm letting my fear and doubts rule me again.

Deciding that I wouldn't (or couldn't) get any more rest before sunrise, I get up and head out into the sparse landscape that we had found refuge in for the night. _Might as well pick up some firewood and breakfast_, I thought to myself. I slid quietly out of my sleep bag and felt the fresh prick of the cool night air. Walking silently, I wound my way past the Earth King and his pet bear, Katara and Aang, and Toph, making sure they were all sleeping soundly.

I shook my head. Of course they're okay. It was just a dream, and I feel the paranoia threatening to seize up my heart and constrict my mind flow out of my body. I take a few deep breaths and step out into the surrounding area. I barely get out five steps before I hear a "Wait," from behind me. I turn back around to see Toph emerging from her tent.

"Where are you off to?" Toph says as she walks closer.

"Firewood and breakfast. I'm hungry." I reply, trying to stay composed.

"Before sunrise? I thought you always need your 'beauty sleep', Snoozles." She gave me a lopsided smile.

"Can't sleep, so I'm hungry." I defiantly say, crossing my arms for emphasis. Useless gesture; she can't see me do that...

"Are you sure that's it?" Toph's smile disappeared. She stared at me, which was unnerving, because she was blind, after all. I felt my arms slipping to my sides.

"Yeah Toph," I turned to leave, "That's all."

$#$#$#$

I felt Sokka leave. It was sad really, how obvious it was that he was lying. So obvious, that he had to know that I knew. I let him go, though because I could sense the change in his footsteps, and the vibrations that defined his physical form were different, that rumble from his stomach was undeniable. A small smirk played across my lips. I felt someone stir a little, and heard Katara shuffle a little from where she was, close to Aang. She was really determined to not let anything happen to him…

"So?" Katara asked, walking over to me.

"Yeah," I said after a second, "He's holding back."

Katara sighed. I felt like doing it too, but all that came out was a little breath. I went back to the campsite content to wait with Katara for morning, and to find out what the Mighty Sokka would bring back for breakfast...

#$#$#$#$

There were voices. I could barely hear them… sometimes accompanied with flashes of vision… blurs of blacks, pinks and reds… _reds_…

"We'll take their armor… be useful… Earth Kingdom invasion…"

_What?_

"I don't want to wear that… …I don't _do_……or … makeup…"

"But Azu…… what about them? We can't just…"

They swam in my head… _ughh_… _I don't know what's going on_…

"Yes, we will leave…… if they truly are warriors, they will survive regardless… not, well… …tunes of war…"

They became fainter… I could barely make them out in the first place… they felt so _long_ ago…  
Darkness claimed me again quickly.

I woke up again carefully, not moving at first. I tried my best to stay still, and let my still blurry vision work itself out. I saw light flicker, so I turned my head slightly to see what the source of it was. I saw a boy tending the fire. He must have heard me shift my head, because he turned around and looked over at me. After a second, the stranger got up and walked over to me.

"I see you're awake, that's great," He said with a gentle voice.

"huuhhhh… Who…" I tried to choke out the question. He stopped me, and lifted a bowl.

"No questions for now," He lifted my head slightly, and put the bowl softly to my lips, allowing the cool water to trickle into my mouth, "Names and introductions can wait till morning. The healers will see you again then."

"However, my name is Haru, and I will be watching over you tonight."

That was all I heard before falling again into unconsciousness.

**Author's note:  
Well, I kind of like that chapter. I feel that I must reference a particular piece of art that inspired the beginning of this. It's titled **_Standing Still 42-100_ **by Kimba616 on deviantART. Good stuff. Sorry about the cliffhanger. He kind of lives in my brain and dictates everything I write… or I watch too much TV… or I need to write more often, which I am hoping for.**

**Anyway, I wish to thank all reviewers – past, present, and future – and my silent readers as well – I hope you appreciate this.**


	4. Sidestory: Honor and Failure

Failure.

I have always known failure. I've always had to fight, never could relax. I was always looked down upon by my father, who I only wanted to be proud of me.

I've always tried to do the right thing. I didn't fight my father, even when he ordered me to. I prostrated myself before the Fire Lord, begging his forgiveness, not even defending myself. For that, I was exiled, but wasn't it the right thing to do?

Wasn't that _honorable_?

I chased the Avatar all across the lands, trying to capture him, so that I could return and be an exile no longer. I obeyed my father's wishes, even if it would doom the world. All for my honor to be restored to me, and my place rightfully returned. Yet, I found that quest to be fruitless, as all my efforts ended with the brand of 'Fugitive'.

And here am I again, beside Azula, Trying to correct the mistake I had made; trying to regain my honor.

But it doesn't feel honorable. It doesn't feel like the _right thing to do._

My Mother had said that much honor was in doing the right thing. Serving the Fire Nation, and my father, isn't that the right thing?

Isn't it?

Yet Uncle, who had always seemed to me to be a beacon of honor and a pillar that stood for the right thing, now sat rotting in a putrid jail cell. Was that right?

Was it?

And here I am, at the pillar of achievement: the overthrow of Ba Sing Se. Yet I cannot enjoy it. Why? Is it not a great victory? Is there not honor in such a victory?

This is not fair. I want my honor, yet it seems that I will never find it. Life has always taken from me everything that should be mine: my throne, my nation, my purpose…

My _honor._

This coiled feeling of wrong has taken residence down in the pit of my stomach. I roll in my bed trying to get sleep, yet it withholds itself from me. I get up, and head to the washroom of my lavish room – _spoils of war_ – the thought crosses my mind unbidden. I splash cool water onto my face out of the washbowl. I feel my scar tingle at the contact; the scar that my father had given me that fateful day: the mark of a failure. Is this my future? To never know anything but my failures even in success?

I storm from the washroom and out into the hallway outside my room. I know where to go for answers, even if I don't like what I hear.

**Just to state, this is a sidestory, and there's little need to read it. I just felt that I needed to expand the story a little bit, and need to make it grow.**

sprinkles more seeds into the story

Grow, little thing, grow!


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I'd never think I'd be writing this, but I must put this story on hold. Life has been getting in the way, and the muse that was forging this adventure is now erratically silent. I am sorry about this fact, but I hope it will end quite soon. Thank you to my readers and reviewers, and I pledge to return.**

**shadeofsound**


End file.
